Bubble-Gum
by trashraccoon
Summary: Roy couldn't take all the irritating sounds around him. When Alphonse decides to chew gum, Mustang couldn't help but play rough.
**Title:** Bubble-gum
 _ **By GuroStar  
**_ **Rating:** Explicit R-18  
 **Summary:** Roy couldn't take all the irritating sounds around him. When Alphonse decides to chew gum, Mustang couldn't help but play rough. **  
Pairings:** Roy/Al **  
Warnings:** Cross-dressing, age gap, daddy kink, bondage, spanking, sex toys, choking, gagging.  
 **A/N:** Man I love Roy/Al and this AU. I love sinning.

The sound of turning pages was getting on Roy's nerves. All he'd heard for the past two hours was the fast flick of comic book pages and it was driving him crazy. All sounds seemed to be driving him up the wall today; the tick of the heater, the chirp of the birds outside, the rustle of his young lover's petticoat. It was all so irritating.

Then came the worst sound of them all. _Pop. Pop. Chew. Pop._ Roy inhaled sharply as his hands shook, he realised he'd ripped the newspaper he held with an angered twitch of his brow. _Pop. Chew. Chew. Pop._ The sounds continued as Roy slowly turned to glare at the younger.

"Alphonse," His tone was stern and threatening.

"Yes daddy?" Al was innocent in every sense of the word as he rolled onto his back, holding his comic book above his head now.

"I'd re-think what you're doing if I were you," Mustang folded and placed his paper down on the table as he watched the younger.

Alphonse tilted his head back to look at Roy, upside down. His eyebrows rose as he chewed the gum in his mouth, then he pushed it over his tongue and blew till it popped in his face. Roy passed annoyed and went straight to furious as he dropped down to the floor.

Alphonse yelled as there were fingers in his mouth, trying to get the candy. He tried to roll away, moving his head as he choked on the fingers. Al succeeded in getting away, rolling onto his knees before he stood and continued chewing the gum, looking down at the man on the floor.

"That wasn't very nice," Al pouted as he pulled his socks back up to rest on his thighs.

"Well then maybe you should stop making such annoying sounds," Roy was grinding his teeth as he stood back up, taking two steps to close the gap between him and Alphonse, "Now hand it over,"

Al looked down at the hand under his chin before back up at Roy. He smirked and chewed the gum loudly, twirling a piggy tail and tightening the ribbon, obviously not realising the trouble he was about to be in. Roy knew the game Alphonse was starting but he really doubted the younger would want to play once it got started.

"Why?" Al shot Roy the puppy dog eyes.

"Because I said so," Before Al could protest, Roy held the back of his head with one hand and dove into his mouth with the other, finally retrieving the candy.

Al tried his best to pull back but failed, his pout intensified when Roy had finally let him go. He looked like he was about to cry but Roy didn't care if it was genuine or just for show; the lack of caring resulted in the younger kicking Mustang in the shin.

"You're so mean!" And then he was running off to their bedroom.

Roy heaved a sigh before throwing the candy in the bin. He knew he shouldn't have been so rough with the young boy but the sound just got on his nerves. Roy thought about apologising but after some consideration decided to do it later instead. He'd let the younger sulk for a while, and then comforting him with sweet kisses.

He settled back to reading his paper, trying to block out the remaining noises that caused his eye to twitch and his to fingers reflectively snap every now and then. Then another annoying sound joined the mix. _'Alphonse really just wants to be punished today,'_

Slamming his hand down on the table, Roy bit his lower lip and listened. _'What on earth is he doing,'_ Roy thought as he stood up quickly and rubbed his brow. He padded swiftly out of the lounge and down the hall, coming to stop outside the bedroom he shared with his young lover.

"Oh…" Roy suddenly had a finger between his teeth as the sounds became less annoying and more arousing.

He knew those noises—the creak of the bed and Alphonse moaning—it was as clear as day through the door. _'That cheeky son of a bitch,'_ Roy thought, a hand snaking down to rub his half hard cock through his pants. Roy stood at the door a moment longer, he couldn't believe Al was doing this—he usually sulked under a pile of pillows—not masturbate.

After a stifled moan Roy pushed the door open, his breath catching in his throat at the sight that met him. Alphonse was face down on the bed, his pert little ass in the air and a string of pink beads hanging from his entrance as he spread his legs wide. Mustang was hot all over as visions of the _filthy_ things he could do to Alphonse flashed through his mind.

"What do you think you're doing," Roy wasn't sure his voice would work as he stood in the doorway, hand rubbing his erection through his pants.

"Waiting for you," Al whined, not the slightest bit embarrassed he'd been caught ass up with his panties hanging from an ankle.

A carnal groan worked through Roy's chest as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Alphonse didn't stop any of his motions as he clawed at the bed sheets with one hand and touched himself with the other, soft mewls spilling from his lips.

"You're going the right way to get your ass smacked," Roy's voice was low as he now stood beside the bed.

Alphonse glanced up at him, mouth hanging open and hair all over the place. Roy breathed deeply through his nose, placing a hand on Al's raised ass and smoothed over the exposed skin. Alphonse shivered at the contact, wriggling his hips, trying to tempt the elder. _Touch me, taste me, take me._

Roy tugged on the string of beads, pulling one from Al's stretched entrance. The younger's yelp transitioned to a moan as Roy proceeded to pull till the beads left his hole empty and gaping. Roy dropped the toy down onto the bed, smirking at the look Alphonse was giving him. _'Does he really think I'm going to pleasure him after all this?'_

There was a loud crack as Roy's hand came down on Al's ass, the boy's flesh turning pink in the shape of a hand print. Alphonse cried out at the harsh slap, tears prickled in the corners of his eyes before his arms were yanked out from underneath him. There was the fast whoosh of leather passing through belt loops before Alphonse had his hands tied by Roy's belt behind his back, the leather digging into his skin.

"You're been very naughty," Roy leant down and breathed in Al's ear.

Alphonse moaned—Roy had to know how much that drove him crazy. Al nodded and pulled on the restraints, his fingers already starting to tingle from lack of proper circulation. Alphonse clenched his eyes shut as he felt Roy move back, kneeling behind him, he was waiting, wanting, _needing_ and silently begging. There was tugging on his socks as they were pulled back up instead of the contact he hoped for.

"You're a dirty whore," Mustang trailed his eyes up the pale thighs before him, watching them shake.

"You're a dirty old man," Alphonse was breathless as Roy pinched his inner thigh.

Comments like that always resulted in a hard smack; and Alphonse loved it. Being tied up and completely at Roy's mercy excited him beyond belief, especially when punishment was involved. Roy's hand came down a second and third time; his ass was soon pink with hand prints.

"You're being too loud," Roy was still irritated by sound and as much as the younger's moans and yells were arousing; he'd rather Alphonse was silent.

"I-I can't help it," Alphonse whined, wriggling his ass in the air.

Roy spanked him again, his eye twitched at the blond's yelp. Then Roy got an idea, a smirk spread over his lips as he moved to pull the panties off of where they hung around Alphonse's ankle. Al looked back at Roy, mouth open and panting. _'Perfect,'_ Roy thought as he balled the lacy garment.

Without warning Alphonse's head was pulled back by a hand in his hair and had his panties jammed into his mouth. His yell of confusion was muffled before he gave a small whimper around the fabric. He never thought having his own underwear in his mouth would feel this _good._

Roy watched as Al's cock twitched and dripped pearls onto the bed sheets. His eyes shifted to study the dress Alphonse had chosen today, a pale blue with a simple sash and three buttons down the front. Roy loved to fuck Al while he wore his pretty doll dresses.

"I wonder what I should do now," Roy purred as he leaned his body over Al's, pressing his covered erection against the boy's ass.

Whatever Alphonse had tried to say was blissfully muffled by the lace in his mouth, slowly being soaked with saliva. He pressed his rear back into Mustang's groin, rotating his hips in an attempt to convey his want.

Roy groaned before placing his lips all over the younger's neck and shoulders—it felt so fucking good, maybe he should just let Alphonse do all the work. And with that idea in mind they were flipped and Alphonse placed on top of Mustang. He looked beautiful, bound and gagged above the elder, moaning and panting with his hair slowly slipping from its ties.

Alphonse looked down and struggled to keep his eyes opened as large hands snaked under his skirt. Large, warm hands gripped his hips, his thumbs rubbing over the hot skin, pressing on the bones that stood out there.

"Such a pretty little girl," Roy mused as he pulled Alphonse up till he was kneeling on his knees, "Do you want daddy's cock? Or maybe I should punish you a bit more?"

Roy was sliding a hand back, long fingers searching the stretched and damp hole Alphonse had so kindly prepared for him before. Roy pushed at the tight muscle with the pad of his finger, feeling Al tense at the motion before relaxing and Mustang could slip his finger all the way in. It was hot and tight and _oh so inviting,_ Roy was biting his lips as Al's eyes rolled back.

 _In, out, in, twist, out._ He moved his finger slowly; something that was pure frustration for the younger who had acquired the taste for rough sex that left him unable to tell up from down. Roy watched the fire in Al's eyes burn from lust to anger as he tried to slam his hips down, begging for more with muffled growls and moans.

Then there was nothing moving inside Alphonse and the look that crossed the boy's face was as if Mustang had just killed a puppy. Tears were filling his eyes and threatening to spill as he tongue tried to push his panties out past his lips.

Roy reached up a pulled the garment from his mouth, unfolding them and slinging them over Alphonse's face as the boy panted. Al moaned from a combination of embarrassment and arousal at his underwear being placed over his face.

"How much do you want my cock," Roy bit his lower lip as his hands undid his pants and freed his erection.

It fell against his stomach, hot and heavy, dripping white seed onto his shirt. Alphonse watched it, hungry and panting, the undergarments falling from his face and landing over Mustangs hard organ. Roy smirked as he placed his hand around the panties over his cock, listening as Alphonse's breath hitched.

"Please I want you cock so much," Al moaned, his eyes never leaving the sight of Roy using his panties to get off, "I want it inside me,"

Mustang used his free hand to pull the child down to kiss him. Alphonse whined into the kiss, trying to rut his hips against Roy but was unsuccessful. _'Roy, Roy, Roy, oh Roy, I need you, I need you fucking me, making me cum,'_ Alphonse wanted to scream those words as he was violently kissed with teeth and tongue.

"Fill this disgusting mouth with my cock," Roy spat as he pushed Alphonse back off him.

Al yelped and struggled to catch his breath as his mind registered what Roy had said, his body shivered in response. His mouth was just another hole for Roy to fuck, to pleasure the man. He awkwardly shifted, wishing his hands were free as it didn't make his job the easiest, but he eventually managed to kneel with his face above Roy's cock. Mustang held Al's chin with one hand and guided his cock to the boy's mouth with the other after discarding the panties.

"Say ah," And Al did just that, "Good boy,"

The hard and salty flesh slipped passed his lips, tongue lapping at the tip as Roy moved to grip Alphonse's hair. Al moaned at the pull on his scalp before his head was pushed down. Instead of Alphonse sucking him off, Roy decided to fuck his mouth. It felt so much better to have his throat tighten around his dick, hear the small gagging sounds, feel Alphonse desperately swirling his tongue as his head was forced up and down. _Oh he was so good at this._

Tears and saliva dripped from Al's face as Roy held his head down; he choked loudly, coughing around Roy's cock as he tried to pull back. His face was red and mouth open, trying to remember what breathing was as Mustang finally let go of his hair and his head shot back.

"So pretty," Roy mused as he reached for Alphonse, gripping him by his chin and forcing his thumb into the younger's inviting mouth.

"Please fuck me," Alphonse whined around the appendage, flicking his tongue over the pad of Roy's thumb.

The corners of Roy's mouth twitched up as he slid his hand down Alphonse's neck, then hip, then around to grope his ass before moving it under his skirt and petticoat. Alphonse moaned loudly as Roy gripped his ass hard, spreading his cheeks before he buried his face in Al's neck.

"Where'd you put the lube?" Roy whispered between open mouth kisses.

Alphonse made small ' _ah,'_ sounds as he swung his head around, looking, pressing his body as close as he could to Roy. He nodded his head in the direction of the lube, having finally spotted it. Roy grabbed it, his lips leaving wet kisses over his lover's throat and collar bone.

It wasn't long before Roy had his fingers deep inside Alphonse, stretching him open once again. Al was shaking and clinging to his lover, begs and pleads spilling out of his filthy mouth. Mustang pulled back as he fingers slowly left Alphonse's hole, which was clenching around the digits in an attempt to keep them inside.

Roy was soon settling down into the pillows and helped Alphonse shift above him. Al gasped as Roy's cock was finally bumped against his entrance. _'Yes, yes, yes,'_ Al thought—or maybe he said that out loud by the way Roy chuckled—as he began lowering himself down onto Mustang's hard shaft, enjoying the burn of the stretch and the bliss of being filled by his lover.

Their pace started out slow, Roy waited for Alphonse to move and the younger gave small rolls of his hips. Roy was soon bucking into the tight heat above him, his eyes watching the expressions Alphonse made.

Al lowered his head and let out a soft moan. Roy bucked up, the pace quickening as Al kept shifting down till his head was on Roy's chest and he was slamming his hips hard against the ones thrusting into him. Alphonse clenched around Roy's cock, it throbbed and twitched inside him as Roy groaned.

"Oh daddy," Al panted, his forehead resting against Roy's now, "It feels so good, _ah_ , so good when you fuck me,"

Roy was losing his mind as Alphonse whispered every dirty thing the younger could think of. Black eyes watched hazel as their bodies met over and over, each thrust was raw pleasure for them both. Roy didn't know how much longer he could last and by the shallow breaths Alphonse was taking, he knew the younger wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long at all.

"Cum for me," Roy breathed against the lips in front of his own before catching them in a sweet kiss.

Al's eyes were wide as he was tipped over the edge, the noises he made were swallowed by Roy whose thrusts were wild and desperate in getting deeper in to the madly tight heat above him. Al was sobbing as his body shook, his seed was staining the underside of his skirt. The coil of pleasure in the pit of Roy's stomach finally burst at the sound of Al's choked sobs.

Roy's whole body was still as he came, Alphonse watching him, tears dripping from his chin. Roy was seeing stars as he struggled to catch his breath, Alphonse sitting back and trembling all over. The flaccid cock slipped from his hole and Alphonse jumped, trying to pull his arms free now.

"P-Please," He whimpered before Roy sat up and reached to untie the belt.

With his hands free now, Alphonse threw himself at Roy, arms wrapped around him as messy, opened mouth kisses covered Roy. They were soon panting for breath once more, Alphonse slowly pulling back, his tongue flicking out to taste Roy's lips.

"I'm sorry for being naughty," He whispered.

"You've been punished so it's okay," Roy smiled as he laid down and began his original plan over covering Al is sweet kisses.

 **A/N:** Wow there we go finally done. PSA don't write at 3am because then you'll have to re-write half of your fic in the morning. Kudos and Comments would be loved and also mean more smut.


End file.
